


A New Kind of Pleasure

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [168]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi can you write a Jensen x Jared prompt, Jared always bottomed because his partners are afraid of his size. He doesn't mind but he feels like he's not feeling completely satisfied he'd like to top. In comes Jensen who is very much enamored with Jared’s size and wouldn't mind this big boy to manhandle him. Jensen doesn't have to be a complete bottom either, but he's not intimidated by Jared. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually finishing stories!

**Prompt** : Hi can you write a Jensen x Jared prompt, Jared always bottomed because his partners are afraid of his size. He doesn't mind but he feels like he's not feeling completely satisfied he'd like to top. In comes Jensen who is very much enamored with Jared’s size and wouldn't mind this big boy to manhandle him. Jensen doesn't have to be a complete bottom either, but he's not intimidated by Jared. Thank you.

 

Jared had never found much pleasure in sex. It wasn’t ­bad per say, he always orgasmed, but it was always more obligatory than a enjoyable. In his fantasies he always imaged above himself above his partner, fucking him roughly. But when he and his partners landed in bed, Jared always ended up on the bottom with in a dick inside him. It wasn’t a mystery why, of course, whomever he dated took one look at Jared’s cock and vehemently refused to bottom. Jared was big, he knew that as a fact. But it still hurt to be turned away from what would really satisfy him.

So as soon as he and Jensen got together, Jared delayed sex as much as possible. He wanted to be with Jensen, definitely. He wanted the intimacy that came with sex, he wanted to roll around with Jensen and then sleep together afterwards with sweat on their bodies. But he always imagined fucking Jensen, and Jared knew as soon as his boyfriend got a look at his dick he’d react the same way as everyone else.

Jared and Jensen were lying on the couch, Jared lying lengthwise with Jensen tucked in against his chest. Their legs were entwined together at the end of the couch and they exchanged slow kisses with the TV in the background. It was Friday, and they had the whole weekend to shed Sam and Dean and just relax. It was going to be a great weekend. “What do you want to do this weekend?” Jensen asked.

“Relax. Sleep in. Eat. Work out,” Jared replied.

“Sounds fun,” Jensen agreed. “Especially the sleeping in part. I’d like to spend a lot of time… in bed.” He turned over and pressed his lips against Jared’s. This was a different kind of kiss; it was an aggressive kiss that would lead to nudity and tangled sheets. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

Jared felt his dick swelling in his jeans. He knew he should stop now, but Jensen’s lips felt so good and his arms looped around Jared’s neck. What the hell. Even if Jared had to bottom, he loved Jensen and wanted this to happen. His hands gripped Jensen’s thighs and lifted him up. Jensen’s legs wrapped around his waist and Jared felt his hard cock through the denim. He couldn’t wait to see what Jensen looked like when he came. Jared stumbled towards the stairs and ended up missing and pressing Jensen against the wall. Jensen seemed to like that, though, because he gasped into the kiss and tugged on Jared’s hair.

Jared pressed his face into Jensen’s neck and started to suck and bite. Jensen was discretely humping Jared’s leg and he hurried to get them upstairs. They practically fell onto the bed—Jared was strong, but Jensen was almost as big as he was. Jared tore at their clothes until they were on the floor, possibly tearing some of them. “Fucking love you,” Jared panted. “Oh my god, Jensen.”

“You’re so ­ _big_ ,” Jensen gasped. “Holy shit.”

Jared froze. “Um, I know that it’s kind of… scary, but I don’t mind bottoming, so–,”   
“Are you kidding?” Jensen interrupted. “Jared, I definitely want you inside me.”

“Really?”

“Do people not say that a lot?” Jensen asked.

“Most people are intimidated by me,” Jared replied.

“Well I’m definitely not,” Jensen assured. “I’d love for you to fuck me as hard as you possibly can.” Jensen purred. “I love a big guy pushing me around a little bit.”

“Well I can definitely do that,” Jared replied. He pressed Jensen down on the bed. “And I can definitely do _you_.”

“Oh yes please,” Jensen groaned. “I’d be so down with this plan.”

Jared grabbed the lube and smeared some on his fingers. He pressed one inside Jensen and the older man moaned. ”Even your _fingers_ are big, Jared. Fucking _love_ it.”

“I can’t believe how lucky I am with you,” Jared sighed, scissoring his fingers inside Jensen. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Jensen agreed.

Jared lined his dick up with Jensen’s hole and started to inch in. “Just get in me,” Jensen demanded.

“Pushy bottom,” Jared grunted. He shoved in all the way though and moaned when he was fully seated. Jensen was tight around him and it was the first time Jared was experiencing what he _really_ wanted sex to be like. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Jensen gave him the thumbs up. “Now come on, move, I can take you big boy.” He winked and Jared started to pump his hips. He pounded away in Jensen’s ass, hands clenching down on Jensen’s waist. It was so much better than he thought it could be. This was his fantasy, hovering above the man he loved and sliding his dick in and out of his tight hole. But even better was the look of pure pleasure on Jensen’s face, the obvious enjoyment in it.   
Jensen reached down to tug at his cock but Jared nudged his hand away. He wrapped his own hand around Jensen and stroked him purposefully loosely, making Jensen whine and buck his hips up. Jared angled himself to hit Jensen’s prostate and the man jumped and squeaked. Jared continued to hammer away at that spot until Jensen was grunting and writing helplessly.

Jared held his hand still. “Fuck my hand, Jensen. Hump like a bitch in heat.”

Jensen whimpered and thrust into Jared’s grip. Jared made sure that his pressure was enough to keep Jensen just on the edge, and with one strong push into Jensen right against his prostate the younger man squealed and came all over Jared’s hand.

Jared doubled over and gasped with the force of his own orgasm. _This_ is what sex should always be like. Jared finally knew why people loved it so much and he wanted to do this every time.

Jared collapsed next to Jensen. “Was it good for you?”

“Great,” Jensen slurred. His eyes were closed blissfully. “Time to sleep now.”

“You have come on your stomach,” Jared pointed out.

“I’ll shower in the morning,” Jensen grumbled. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist. “Now shut up and let me sleep.”

“Thank you,” Jared whispered. “Thank you for letting me have this.”   
“Hey, it’s not like I didn’t get something out of it,” Jensen reminded, wiggling his ass. “Tomorrow I think I’ll have to suck you, really get a feel for how big you are.” He yawned. “But now we’ll sleep, m’kay?”

“Yeah, Jen. Whatever you want.” 

 


End file.
